


To Love a Dorito

by Podabop



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: CRACKING VOICES AND SEXY DORITOS, Fluff, Human!Bill btw, Limited Mabel srry, M/M, Momentary triangle!Bill too, Older!Dipper, Puberty is a thing, Thanks Piper ✌️, Title thanks to Piper, alright im done., also featuring witty-remarks Bill, because im a sucker for that shit #nO RIGRETS, like hella fluff, that was also Piper because how does one tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podabop/pseuds/Podabop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend wanted me to write a Billdip fic. I asked what the prompt was. After much arguing, all I got was Puberty. So here, enjoy some puberty Billdip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love a Dorito

Dipper was 20 now, out of middle school, out of high school, and turning into a fine young adult. He grew well in height, considering he was always the shortest and even shorter than his sister. His chest was broader and he even had a slightly toned body, mostly because he didn’t want to be “flabby” (it was almost disgraceful especially considering Mabel was more active than he). He even noticed stubble starting to grow, but he’d always appreciated a smooth chin so he shaved it quickly. Yes, Dipper Pines was turning into a man, and there was nothing that could bring him down.

Except for his damn voice crack.

“Mabel, did you check the mai-“ Cue that annoying speech impairment. “-l today?” He cringed as he finished his sentence, shaking his head. Shouldn’t that be over and done with by now?

His twin tilted her head back over the arm of the couch she was lying on and smiled at him. “Yup. What, expecting some romantic _love letters_ or something~?” Dipper flicked her forehead at the mention of the letters and frowned as he took the magazine she was reading from her hands. Flipping through the pages, he raised an eyebrow at her.

“Me? Are you sure it isn’t you?” The brunette male waved the “What’s Your Future Boyfriend’s Personality Type?” quiz in her direction before smirking and tossing it back at her. “Just wondering. Seems Grunkle Stan’s been waiting for something and I haven’t seen anything yet.”

Mabel stuck her tongue out and sat up, making room for Dipper on the couch. “Nah. Wonder what it is? Think it’s a new addition to the Mystery Shack?” Dipper rolled his eyes as he plopped onto the couch facing her.

“If he thinks he’s going get me in another out-“ Gah, there it goes again. “-fit at this age, he’s totally lost it.” The boy rubbed his throat in annoyance, hoping that would help. Mabel only tilted her head and smiled slowly as she watched him.

“You still haven’t found your manly voice yet?” She laughed, a full grin on her face now.

The male brunette took off his cap and ruffled his hair, grumbling slightly. “Shouldn’t this be done by now? Like, 3 years ago? This is stupidly annoying. A pain in the ass.” He glanced back over at Mabel, who was covering her mouth from giggling, as he crossed his arms.

“Actually, male puberty typically ends in the early 20’s. So don’t worry, you’re almost there bro-bro!” Laughing as she put a hand on Dipper’s shoulder, she poked at his face with her other hand as she continued to speak. “But it just makes listening to you all the more entertaining!”

With a huff, Dipper pushed her hands away and stood. “Yeah yeah, whatever. I’m going to head up and do some reading or something, _without_ speaking.” He gave her a small glare for emphasis and stormed up the stairs, hearing her teasing call after him as he shut the door to his room. Once he plopped onto his desk chair in his peacefully quiet room, Dipper spun in his seat to blow off some steam. Dropping his head back, he stared at the ceiling as he went in circles. Through his mind went many frustrated thoughts along the lines of “manly voice,” “stupid puberty,” “stupid biology,” and “stupid Mabel”. With a sigh, the male closed his eyes and waited for the chair to stop spinning as he stood and willed himself over to the comfy mattress. Accompanied by the soft onomatopoeia of _fwump_ , Dipper had plopped himself face-first onto the bed. “Mmmnn…” Came the muffled groan as he rubbed his face into the pillow, truly relaxing into the support and cushiness of the bed.

“My thoughts exactly, Pinetree. Real intelligent of you to say so.”

As quick as a hummingbird, Dipper’s head shot up and he pushed himself up to a sitting position. “B-Bill! What do you want, stupid triangle.” A deadly glare shot at the Cool Ranch colored dorito but was only received as a pout, due to the boy’s startled and slightly flushed fumble to cross his arms and look stern. Bill only gave a look that could be interpreted as a raised eyebrow.

“Well, for starts I guess I could wonder what kind of reaction that was. Stupid? Ouch.” Bill closed his eye and placed a hand over his chest area, making a show. The only reaction he got however was an annoyed eye roll from the man on the bed. He cracked his eye open to glance at Dipper before shrugging and placing his hands on his sides. “I’m bored and you look agitated. So entertain me, Pinetree.”

Furrowing his brows and dropping his arms, Dipper replied, “Entertain? Well, what do you want me to do? You seem to have your fun messing with me.”

“Because you’re entertaining, obviously. So do something. Want to go out and do something? Or we could do a little something in here…” The dream demon flew over to Dipper and elbowed his side with a snarky expression, and Dipper could almost see the smirk.

With an effective shove to the triangle, the annoyed male crossed his legs. “I’m perfectly fine, thank you. Besides, if you bother making a note about me being agitated, why not bother about what’s agitating me?”

Suddenly there was a weight behind him and Dipper started falling back, a cry of surprise falling from his lips. Before he knew it, arms wrapped around his shoulders and a chin rested on the top of his left one, a face very close to his, and a chest brushed up against his back. “Hm… perhaps I don’t care?” A smooth voice spoke near his ear. A shiver ran up Dipper’s spine and the figure chuckled before pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

“Bill…” The auburn boy murmured.

“The one and only, sweet.” Came the reply, the smirk clearly obvious in his voice.

Dipper shook his head as blond hair started to fall into his face, leaning away. “I’ve told you to warn me before you change, haven’t I? You scared me.” Creased eyebrows and uncomfort obvious, the now slouched-on male tried pulling Bill’s arms off. To no avail. Bill, however, simply slipped them down around Dipper’s waist.

“What’s the point of it then? Your expressions are always adorably fun to watch.” Bill replied, squeezing the man trapped in his arms’ sides. Dipper grunted and shifted till he was sideways, still in Bill’s grasp but no longer squeezed to death and honestly, quite comfortable.

“The point is that I don’t have a mini-heart attack every time you decide to show up. Is that too much to ask for?”

The brown and blonde headed man furrowed his brows lightly and tilted his head in Dipper’s direction. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Eh?” The man in his lap replied. Wasn’t he clear? “Oh, um, all I said was that you surprise me when you do that?” Dipper blinked at the man in front of him in confusion. “I mean, if it’s too much trouble I guess it’s alright…?”

Bill studied him closely before nodding, earning a very lost look from Dipper. “Alright. I’ll keep that in mind.” He paused to push the boy’s head away playfully. “Any other complaints?” The demon in human form could probably care less, but he just needed verification of something.

Dipper scowled lightly before shooing his hand away, “Yeah, actually. Stuff like that. You’re just annoying sometimes and I know that’s you but sometimes I can’t tell if you’re being a real asshole or just a tease and what is it that’s got you so distracted? Is there something on my face?” The brunette breathed out, putting a hand to his face, trying to follow Bill’s gaze.

Slowly, the toothy grin of Bill Cipher had appeared and he had to try his best not to laugh out loud. “Kid, has anyone ever told you that listening to you is one of the most entertaining things in the world?”

Dipper scrunched up his face in confusion before replying, “Yeah actually, Mabel said that…” The boy trailed off near the end as realization set in as fast as the blush on his face, and his eyes widened just a bit more as he suddenly became all too aware of how terribly open and helpless he was in Bill’s lap. “Oh no.” He didn’t even realize his voice was cracking, he was so focused on yelling at Bill. But now, it was the only thing on his mind.

“Now this is entertainment.” The demon laughed, lightly grabbing Dipper’s chin and lifting it slightly. “A flustered Pinetree is such a treat to my eyes~,” brown orbs stared intently as Bill drew closer to his face, his breath hitching slightly, “but my lips long for a treat of their own.” With that, the blonde haired man leaned down and pressed his lips to Dipper’s in a sweet and simple kiss, causing any former resistance from the younger male to melt away. When Bill finally pulled away, a small smirk was plastered on his face. Dipper, however, was as red as a strawberry and couldn’t look away from Bill.

“Alright, I’ll admit, that was pretty smooth.”

Smirking lips widened into a grin, “Not as smooth as my tongue against yours.”

With a laugh, Dipper slid off of Bill’s lap and back onto the bed next to him. “Okay, that’s enough of that. Hey, does my voice really crack that much…?” His eyebrows furrowed slightly in worry; it was an embarrassment and he was constantly teased about it, the last thing he needed was his boyfriend to start picking up on it. Said boyfriend could sense Dipper’s uneasiness and tilted his head, looking over at the boy with the blue and white cap.

“It’s really just when you get excited or mad or so. You know, intense feelings. But don’t be ashamed!” Bill leaned in close once again and poked Dipper’s chest. “It’s adorable, so stop feeling bad about it. It makes you even more different. It’s desirable, mm?” The golden eye and crooked smile shining brightly up at Dipper were nearly mesmerizing, and the 20 year old couldn’t help but smile back.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“What are you talking about, of course I’m right.”

“Right, I always forget.” Accompanied by a small chuckle, Dipper leaned against his partner with a content sigh.

Bill, with the most natural of movements, gleefully slipped his arm around Dipper’s side. “You should get annoyed even more often, it was pretty funny honestly.”

“You really know how to make a guy feel better, don’t you?”

The dream demon just grinned and laughed silently, making a note to bring a tape recorder of some sort next time for a second volume of his favorite ringtone. He decided Dipper didn’t need to know about that yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the voice remix totally left my mind till I saw a post about it near the end of writing this, so this actually more in character than planned out I guess XD This is like my first fanfic ever pretty much so yeah thanks for bearing with me ^^" 
> 
> Techno Remix → https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hnc5D1UulGM (after I found it again I watched it so many freaking time dear lord)


End file.
